facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
David Tapp
''' David Tapp '''is a supporting protagonist in ''Saw ''and the main protagonist of ''Saw: The Video Game. ''He was a Detective who worked within the Metropolitan Police Department who eventually became obsessed with catching the Jigsaw killer after his partner Steven Sing's death. History The Jigsaw Case David Tapp investigated the earlier Jigsaw murders with his long time partner, Steven Sing. At one of the crime scenes, Tapp and Sing discovered a penlight belonging to Dr. Lawrence Gordon, who was brought to the police station for questioning. Tapp then interrogated Amanda Young, a heroin addict, and the only known survivor of the Jigsaw games. After hearing her testimony, Tapp gave Lawrence a ride home, but still suspected he was the Jigsaw Killer. As Tapp studied the video tape left by Jigsaw at the scene of Amanda's game, he recognized the gang territory graffiti tag in the background. Using this, Tapp and Sing found Jigsaw's warehouse, and discovered a victim who was bound to a chair with drills aimed at his neck; but quickly hid when Jigsaw arrived. Once they exposed themselves, Jigsaw activated the trap forcing them arresting them or saving the victim. Sing rushed to save the victim while Tapp attempted to apprehend Jigsaw. After Sing shot the drills, Jigsaw non-fatally slashed Tapp's neck with a blade and then fleed. While pursuing him down a hallway, Sing accidentally triggered the Quadruple Shotgun Hallway Trap and his head was blown off, killing him. When Tapp's son, Michael, exposed that Tapp and Sing broke into Jigsaw's lair without a warrent, a media scandal started, which resulted in Tapp being discharged from the police force. Tapp blamed himself for Sing's death, and his obsessions with catching the Jigsaw Killer caused him to become mentally unstable. As Jigsaw was able to hide his identity when his lair was raided, Tapp was still convinced that Lawrence was Jigsaw and hired Adam Stanheight to follow and take photographs of him. He also holed himself in an apartment across the street from Gordon's home, which he closely monitored using survelliance camera's. Responding to the sound of gunshots, Tapp discovered that Allison and Diana Gordon were being held hostage by Zep Hindle. A gunfight ensued, during which Allison and Diana managed to escape, and Tapp chased Zep to the site of Adam and Lawrence's game. During a scuffle between the two, Tapp was shot in the chest and left for dead. Tapp's Test After being nursed back to health, Tapp was brought to the abandoned Whitehurst Asylum, where he woke up in the Reverse Beartrap. Jigsaw informed Tapp that his test was mean't to see whether he can abandon the obsession that his destroyed his life or to be consumed by it once and for all. Tapp's first major test was to rescue Amanda Young, unknowingly to him she became Jigsaw's apprentice. Upon saving her, Tapp moved on to his next test. The second test was for Jennings Foster, a fellow officer of Tapp's who had committed a hit and run, which he had framed an innocent person for. A conflicted Tapp saved him, who ran away and blamed Tapp for his abduction. Tapp's third test was for Melissa Sing, the widow of Steven Sing, who has since become a neglectful mother to her son. Jigsaw informed her that Tapp ignored calling for backup or getting a warrant searching Jigsaw's lair, a careless step that resulted in her husband's death. Believing Tapp could have prevented her husband's death, Melissa began to blame him for her misfortunes. Upon being saved, Melissa left Tapp to deal with his other tests. Tapp proceeded to rescue Oswald McGullicuty, a newspaper writed who coined the alias "Jigsaw" and accused Tapp of being the serial killer. Oswald and Tapp continue into the asylum until Oswald wandered into a trap, causing his death. After Oswald's death, Tapp saved Obi Tate who was an arsonist with a desire of being tested by Jigsaw. Tapp then proceeded to rescue the sixth victim, Jeff Ridenhour, who was in the Drill Chair trap when Tapp and Sing raided Jigsaw's lair. After he survived the first test, Jeff became suicidal as Tapp continued to harass him to discover Jigsaw's identity. This caused Jeff to be placed in another trap where Tapp saved him. After saving all the victims, Tapp killed Pighead and proceeded to find Jigsaw, who labelled Tapp as a murderer for killing Pighead and others in the asylum. Tapp chased Jigsaw but found two doors. Tapp was given the choice to either pick the "Freedom" door and give up his obsession, which would free himself and everyone else in the asylum, or, if he wanted to learn Jigsaw's true identity, he could choose the "Truth" door. Tapp chose the "Freedom Door", freeing himself and everyone else trapped in the asylum, and was subsequently hailed as a hero by the surviving victims whom he freed. Later, Tapp returned to his apartment where he pawned over the newspaper clippings on his walls, showing how he was hailed as a hero, but was ultimately unable to let go of his obsession and committed suicide by shooting himself in the head with a revolver. Non-Canon Ending If Tapp chose the "Truth" door, he would pursue a figure in a robe. He would believe this person to be Jigsaw and eventually catches up with them, and attacks the figure. However, it turns out not to be Jigsaw, but Melissa Sing, who was being held against her will by Jigsaw and had to keep Detective Tapp's game running or her son will die. She attempts to escape from Tapp, and when she goes through a door, shotguns are set off, killing her in the same way as her husband. Tapp would end up going insane and was later admitted to an insane asylum, where he remains to believe he is still in one of Jigsaw's games. Post-Modern Tapp's son, Michael Tapp, was tested six months later when Michael attempted to get to the bottom of his father's death. Tapp was later given a memorial along with Steven Sing, Daniel Rigg, Eric Matthews and Allison Kerry. Personality Abilities Body Count * '''Pighead: '''Electrocuted to death. Quotes Category:Saw Characters